Precurseur
by Setsuki kun
Summary: Un ennemi connu de tout bon fan qui pourtant n'apparait pas ou très peu dans The lost Canvas, je vous propose le pourquoi du comment. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Maître Kurumada, je vous salue. No yaoi, review si l'envie vous en prend
1. Chapter 1

Il pleuvait, il pleuvait des cordes; le ciel était noir, un noir d'une profondeur sans nom. Il était à peine quatre heures de l'après midi. Les automnes de Grèce n'étaient pourtant pas aussi violent.

Malgré la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors, le temple du verseau était silencieux, tout du moins les appartements privés; le couloir, qui permettait de traverser le onzième temple, était bruyant, le bruit des goûtes de pluie sur la pierre était assourdissant, l'eau ruisselait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, formant ainsi quelques flaques à certains endroits.

Dégel était assit dans un fauteuil, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. La température, par ces temps de pluie, chutait toujours intensément a cause de la pierre dont était fait les temples, matériaux très peu isolant.

Un livre entre les mains, il lisait tranquillement, bercé par le bruit des goûtes sur les vitres. Rien ne devait troubler cet après midi. Un éclair déchira les cieux, le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre ne se fit pas attendre. Le chevalier des glaces ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce, n'importe qui aurai fait un bond mais le gardien du onzième temple avait la réputation d'être un guerrier de sang froid.

Le monde avait l'air en paix, aucune mission, de quelque forme soit elle, n'avait été déclarée. La petite Sasha avait décidé de prendre son rôle d'Athéna en main et elle le faisait bien, son pope, Sage, l'aidait dans sa tâche ainsi que Sisyphe. Les Golds saints faisaient passer le temps comme bon leur semblaient. Dégel ne se plaignait absolument pas de ce moment de calme mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait fortement; Kardia du scorpion ne savait pas quoi faire de ses journées alors il s'entraînait avec qui voulait bien se battre avec lui.

Le gardien du huitième temple était atteint de faiblesse cardiaque, pour prolonger sa vie, il subit une technique interdite qui permettait à son cœur de battre normalement mais en contre partie le Scorpion souffrait de terribles fièvres; fièvre que le chevalier des glaces soignait.

Aujourd'hui Dégel pensait avoir tout l'après midi pour lui et ses romans, après tout, avec se temps, personne ne se serai déplacer pour casser du scorpion et pas de combat signifie pas de complication. C'est tout du moins ce qu'avait espéré Dégel mais il se trompait.

Un bruit sourd résonna de derrière la porte en bois lourd qui séparait le couloir commun des salles privés. Juste un bruit mat puis rien d'autre. Le chevalier des glaces releva la tête et la tourna vers la grande porte pour ensuite reporter son regard sur son livre. Dégel reprit sa lecture, quelque minutes passèrent quand, intrigué, le chevalier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, derrière c'était l'apocalypse, l'eau tombait en masse, le vent la poussait à l'intérieur du couloir, il faisait noir mais les formes étaient tout de même visibles et une forme noire trônait au milieu du couloir, à même le sol.

La forme noire gémit; Dégel, intrigué, s'approcha d'elle. Cette forme noire était un corps, un corps ruisselant d'eau et de sueur, un corps dont le visage était éclairé par un sourire dément, les yeux à moitiés clos. Kardia, chevalier du Scorpion, étira encore un peu plus les lèvres pour laisser échapper un petit gloussement:

-Héhé, Au secours ?

Dégel fronça les sourcils et Kardia fût parcouru d'un spasme qui lui arracha un gémissement. Le onzième gardien avait espéré une journée banal, il fût contredit par cette énergumène fiévreux qui en riait, comme à son habitude.

Cette attitude de la part du scorpion avait le don d'horripiler le verseau, en temps normal, il aura apprécie cette faculté de rire des mauvaises choses mais Kardia en abusait, il souffrait et pourtant un sourire sadique ornait constamment ses lèvres.

Kardia, toujours allongé dans le couloir extérieur, était vêtu simplement, sa lourde armure était resté dans sa boîte. En faite le Scorpion était vêtu plus que simplement, il portait des vêtements légers, tout du moins anciennement légers puisqu'ils étaient maintenant imbibés d'eau et de sueur. Le Gold saint avait les yeux brillants de fièvre et le front en nage. Dégel soupira et se pencha sur son fiévreux compagnon pour lui passer les bras sous les aisselles et les genoux ce qui permettait de le soulever de terre et l'emmener dans la partie privée du temple.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé qui trônait devant la cheminée, le feu y brûlait encore, le chevalier des glaces l'éteignit d'un revers de main et se retourna vers Kardia.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?"

-" Ah non pour une fois je décline toutes responsabilités" Kardia arborai toujours le même sourire mi amusé mi désespéré

-" Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? " Lui demanda Dégel avec un air désabusé

"- Mais rien, j'ai pieuté toute le journée, personne pour venir se défouler donc j'ai rien fait"

Après cette réponse Kardia ferma les yeux et essaya de caché un râle, il échoua lamentablement, son dos se voûta.

Dégel en avait vu passer des crises, des petites comme des grandes mais des pareils que celle ci, plus rarement. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et plaça sa main au dessus du torse du huitième gardien ; ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux, des yeux voilés par la douleur, son sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres; il jeta à son ami un regard étrange, presque suppliant, regard qui inquiéta Dégel.

Ce dernier s'attela à sa tâche, il augmenta l'intensité de son cosmos et rependit une vague de froid dans la poitrine du scorpion. Celui-ci gémit et se mordit l'intérieur des joues, il ferma les yeux comme pour contenir quelque chose. Le processus commença, le froid pénétra les chairs du chevalier pour se rependre dans ses veines, Kardia hurla, son dos s'arque-bouta; la bataille Glace versus Feu débuta au sein de son corps, cette joute promettait son lot de souffrance et de fatigue.

La souffrance arriva rapidement, le Scorpion augmenta inconsciemment son cosmos, la chaleur voulait chasser le froid et c'est Kardia qui en faisait les frais, la sueur perlait sur son front trop chaud.

L'opération dura quelques heures.

A la fin, Dégel releva la main et s'assit dos au canapé, il soupira. Derrière lui on pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante et haletante du Needle saint. Kardia avait vaillamment lutté, maintenant il regardait le plafond d'un regard vide, voilé, ensommeillé.

- Dégel?

-Hm? Oui? Quoi ?

-Merci

Dégel ouvrit de grands yeux, jamais il n'avait entendu son ami le remercier, bien sûre il lui faisait comprendre mais jamais le mot "merci" n'avait franchi ses lèvres; aussi cette soudaine éloquence le perturba. Il se retourna pour regarder Kardia, celui ci le regardait avec son éternel sourire, il se mit à rire.

- Ta tête vaut de l'or

Le Verseau leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit. Le huitième reporta son regard vers le plafond et ferma doucement les yeux, il s'endormit sans autre forme de procès, sa respiration se calma.

Dégel se releva, s'assura que Kardia ne souffrait plus et alla prendre une douche.

Il se sentait vidé, une énorme quantité de son cosmos avait servi à soulager le Scorpion, cette crise devait être la pire tout compte fait.

Cette douche chaude lui fit un bien fou, il était huit heures du soir. Dégel retourna dans le salon, il y faisait froid, sur le canapé Kardia dormait toujours. Le verseau ralluma le feu, s'installa dans son fauteuil et repris sa lecture où il l'avait laissé.

La pluie avait cessée et la nuit était claire. On pouvait dire que le temps s'était calqué à l'événement.

-Kardia en aurai rit.

Dégel avait pensé à voix haute mais ne s'en formalisa pas, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son malade, posa son livre et s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Le matin arriva trop vite au goût du onzième chevalier. Il se leva courbaturé et tout aussi fatigué que la veille, il passa devant Kardia qui n'avait pas bougé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Ce café fût une bénédiction. Il était toujours dans la cuisine quand il entendit grogner; il remplit une deuxième tasse et se dirigea vers le canapé. Kardia se réveillait, il papillonna des cils et grogna encore une fois; ses paupières se soulevèrent enfin, Dégel était appuyé sur le dos du canapé et regardait le Scorpion se réveiller, ce dernier dirigea son regard vers le visage de son ami et sourit.

-Héhé, je suis toujours vivant, hein ?

-Tu as intérêt, avec tout le mal que je me suis donné. Tu peux te lever ? Dégel lui adressa un demi sourire.

Kardia s'assit sur le canapé, le verseau se mit à rire

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Kardia se retourna vers l'autre saint avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu as une tête à faire peur, vraiment.

En effet Kardia avait des cernes sous les yeux, les marques du canapé sur la joue, ses longs cheveux bleus en bataille et une tête de déterré.

-Hein ? Tant que ça ?

-Tu devrais te voir, je vais te chercher un miroir, je vais en profiter pour te ramener de quoi te laver le visage, t'as vraiment une sale tête.

Dégel parti et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Pendant ce temps Kardia faisait le tri dans ses souvenirs de la veille quand frappa à la porte séparant le privé du public.

-Dégeeeeeeel ! C'est pour toiiiii ! Hurla le Scorpion.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le huitième gardien se leva, un peu chancelant et alla ouvrir la porte. Derrière Dohko et Shion attendaient, Kardia leur ouvrit à moitié pendu à la poignée, les cheveux tout autant en désordre. Dohko éclata de rire, Shion sourit et Kardia leur tira une tête blasée.

-Roh ça va hein ; qu'est ce que vous voulez d'abord?

-Prendre de tes nouvelles tiens ! Répondit Dohko

-Entrez, Kardia, tu vas nous faire du thé? Dégel avait rejoint la troupe et ouvert complètement la porte

-Hm ? Oui j'y vais.

Dégel fit entrer les deux autres golds et les installa sur le canapé.

Shion prit la parole :

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé hier ? Il a encore eu une crise c'est ça ?

- Exactement et pas des moindres, je me demande si ça n'a pas été la pire. Il c'est écroulé dans le couloir commun.

Le verseau commença à tout leur raconter, Kardia apporta de quoi déjeuner et écouta le récit de son ami afin de recoller les morceaux. Le petit déjeuné terminé et ranger les quatre Golds sortirent. Dehors, un soleil radieux finissait de sécher les flaques d'eau de la veille, il ne faisait pourtant pas une chaleur torride, un vent frais soufflait sur le sanctuaire.

Kardia se sentait bien, le vent dans ses cheveux et sur son visage le revigora. Shion proposa un entraînement, entraînement que tous acceptèrent. Ils descendirent dans la petite arène d'entraînement loin des apprentis, là-bas ils retrouvèrent Sisyphe, Albafica, Manigoldo , El Cid et Asmita; Rasgado était avec ses apprentis.

Manigoldo reçu Kardia avec une claque dans le dos; Albafica et Asmita se dirigèrent vers Dégel et Shion pour les saluer.

Une joute opposant Asmita et El Cid commença, ce fût un beau combat, il se termina d'un commun accord, aucun chevaliers ne voulaient d'un entraînement de mille jours. Dégel et Albafica se mirent en place. Kardia était assis sur les marches en pierre, en retrait, il était fatigué, très fatigué.

-Comment il fait pour tenir debout après une nuit pareil ? Se demanda à voie haute le Scorpion

-Peut être parce que c'est toi qui as lutté et lui t'as juste assisté, tu crois pas ? Manigoldo s'assit à côté de Kardia et porta son regard sur le combat en cour.

-Je pense qu'il à fait plus... Il fait toujours plus ... C'est un naze, le huitième gardien sourit sadiquement

- C'est un naze pour qui tu compte, Manigoldo lui rendit son sourire avec un clin d'œil

Kardia grumela, Manigoldo ria et le combat de Dégel et Albifica se finit.

Après que les deux Golds aient rejoint les gradins, Dohko se leva et prit la parole

- Ce soir, j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer, passez chez moi.

Manigoldo se leva et applaudi

-Yeah ce soir je me bourre la gueule !

-Hep hep hep, le cancer ! Ce sera pas sans moi !

Kardia s'était levé et accompagna le cancer

- Parfait ! Ce soir, chez moi, vingt heures

- On peut s'incruster ?

Hakurei et Sage se tenaient en haut des escaliers. Le Cancer et le Bélier se retournèrent et sourirent. La balance les invita de la main, les deux hommes descendirent et rejoignirent le tigre Hakurei lança :

-Je prend l'alcool !

Shion et Albafica applaudirent.

Peu de temps après, l'arène s'était vidée. Kardia s'était rassi sur les marches.

- Ca va Kardia ?

-hm ? Ah, oui, toujours. Kardia afficha son éternel sourire qui tapait sur le système de Dégel

-je n'aime pas quand on se moque de moi, tu es pâle.

-Je suis fatigué, mais ça va, Kardia sourit sincèrement.

-Viens faire une sieste à la maison. Je suis le plus près.

En effet, la petite arène où s'étaient réuni les golds n'était pas loin du temple des Poissons.

- Héhé, je prend.

Dégel sourit et ils descendirent ensemble vers le temple du verseau. Arrivé là-bas, il offrit son canapé à Kardia et attrapa un livre. Le Scorpion s'allongea sur le sofa et commença à observer le verseau, qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Le sommeil rattrapa le huitième gardien rapidement et Athéna seule sait à quel point il en avait besoin. La journée se termina ainsi dix-neuf heures trente arriva. Dégel fini son roman, le posa sur la table basse et regarda Kardia qui l'observait déjà.

-Réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Deux minutes, le temps que tu engloutisses les cinq dernière pages de ce pavé. Kardia sourit

- Comment tu te sens ?

-En pleine forme, ne t'inquiète pas. Je danserais bien toute la nuit. Le scorpion sourit de toutes ses dents

-Alors vas te préparer l'arachnide

-Robe de bal ?

Dégel eut un petit rire :

-Robe de bal ! Vas dans ma chambre et sers toi dans la penderie, je prend la salle d'eau.

Un quart d'heure passa, Kardia sorti de la chambre quelque secondes avant Dégel il portait Une chemise blanche bien boutonnée, un jabot blanc autour du coup et une longue veste bleu nuit avec des enjolivures dorées sous la ceinture le scorpion portait une culotte courte noire et de hautes bottes cuires. Dans ce genre de moment Kardia se félicitait d'avoir le même gabarit que son ami.

Dégel sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu quasiment de la même façon que son camarade, quoi de plus normal sachant que le feu c'était servi dans la penderie de la glace les seuls éléments qui changeaient était la couleur de la veste qui était verte kaki foncée avec des dorures, les cheveux du verseaux avaient été attachés à l'aide d'un ruban noir.

Kardia, après avoir observé sont alter ego des pieds à la tête, dit :

-Tu es beau comme un prince mon cher, mais franchement pourquoi n'y a t'il que du bleu et du vert dans ton armoire ?

-Hum ? Peut être parce que ce sont les couleurs qui me vont le mieux ? Oui je sais tu aurais préféré du rouge mais le bleu te va bien aussi, ça fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux et cheveux, maintenant arrêtes de râler et en route.

Kardia, qui avait préparé son coup de gueule, était resté scotché décidément le verseau le connaissait trop bien.

Les deux amis sortirent du temple et commencèrent leur descente vers le septième temple. Ils ne croisèrent personnes sur la route, croyant être en retard, ils pressèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle du temple de la balance, là tout le monde se retourna vers eux.

- On ne vous attendait plus sourit Dohko.

- Mais tu as bien dit vingt heures, non ? S'exclama Kardia

-Oui, oui vingt heures, il est le quart.

Kardia et Dégel s'échangèrent un regard incrédule.

-En tout cas vous êtes bien belles mes princesses Manigoldo passa un bras autour des deux cheveux pour les entraîner vers le centre de la salle.

- Pour votre peine, vous engagerez la danse et JE choisi la musique, êtes vous d'accord vous autre ? Demanda le Cancer à la cantonade.

On lui répondit par des sifflements de joie, alors le crabe se dirigea vers le petit orchestre du fond, glissa un mot à l'oreille du meneur et un slow commença. Dégel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Kardia fulminait.

-Tu me paieras ça le crabe !

Le scorpion attrapa le verseau par les hanches et joua le jeu, il mena la danse et dansait bien au grand désespoir de Manigoldo qui souhaitait le ridiculiser et au grand étonnement des autres. La danse se termina et les danseurs rejoignirent les autres, Kardia affichait un sourire triomphant et se dirigeant vers le Cancer :

- Offre moi la prochaine danse mon ami.

Le crabe n'eût pas le temps de répondre que déjà le 8ème gardien l'avait empoigné ferme et le tirai vers le centre de la salle, une musique country commença, les pas étaient rapide et Manigoldo avait du mal à suivre, Dohko, Shion, Rasgado et Regulus étaient aussi rentrés dans la danse, le taureau et le lion avaient emmené avec eux la vierge et le sagittaire Hakurei et Sage dansaient ensemble en riant aux éclats, les chevaliers restés en arrière regardaient la scène en riant. Lorsque la danse se termina, Kardia libéra Manigoldo qui se dirigea vers les bouteilles d'alcool, il attrapa une bière, s'écrasa sur une chaise et commença à vider le récipient de son contenu. Le scorpion le rejoignit une bière à la main et s'installa à côté de lui, le cancer prit la parole :

-Tu me paiera ça

Kardia sourit et Manigoldo le lui rendit. La petite soirée improvisée battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot, les rires fusaient et les musiques s'enchaînaient.

Le cancer et le scorpion avaient passé la soirée ensemble à boire et à se raconter des blagues foireuses, mais le temps était arrivé de rentrer se reposer. Kardia, salement éméché et Manigoldo, beurré comme un petit Lu, ont voulu descendre les marches vers leur temple respectifs, Albafica et Dégel, qui eux remontaient et étaient sobres, les regardaient tituber.^

-Le premier qui tombe perd ?

-Si tu veux Albafica, c'est deux là me désespèrent …

Plus bas les deux ors, glissèrent et dévalèrent les dernières marches qui les séparaient du temple du scorpion, on ne les vit pas ressortir.

Une étoile brilla plus intensément que les autres ce soir.


	3. Chapter 3

Manigoldo se réveilla avec un petit mal de tête et un torticolis, il avait froid, il faut dire aussi que la pierre était vraiment dure et pas chaude mine de rien.

-Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Va savoir …

Kardia était à l'autre bout du couloir, le dos contre un des mur, il avait apparemment passé la nuit ici lui aussi.

- Bonjour chevaliers

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent, Hakurei de l'Autel se tenait dans l'entré du couloir, les poings sur les hanches et s'avança vers eux.

-Aller, debout tas de feignants, tous à la douche, ça vous réveillera. Cancer, si mon frère te voyait comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensera de toi.

Manigoldo se releva et le chevalier d'argent se dirigea vers Kardia, l'attrapa par le coude et le souleva, il en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Quatorze heures chez le pope puis rajouta je me moque : si Sage apprend que son disciple était tellement bourré qu'il s'est écroulé au milieu d'un couloir commun il éclatera de rire.

Et Kardia de rire :

-Ca ne m'étonne vraiment pas, vous êtes vraiment identiques tout les deux.

-Pas jumeaux pour rien, scorpion.

Hakurei continua sa route après un clin d'oeil au huitième chevalier.

- Héhé, bon je vais y aller aussi, je rêve d'une douche.

- Fais toi plaisir le crabe, tu sens le fruit de mer dépassé.

- Alors ça, ça se paiera !

Le cancer parti en râlant, le scorpion, quand à lui, était fière de son coup.

-Quatorze heures ? Il est dix heures, mais oui j'ai largement le temps, je descends à l'arène, faut que je tape sur quelque chose.

Kardia arriva à l'arène des apprentis, là Rasgado entraînait ses élèves le taureau salua son homologue à grands balancement de bras, le scorpion sourit et rejoignit son collègue.

- Dans les gradins les lardons, pause pour le moment, vous avez le droit à une démonstration.

Les enfants s'assirent, les sourires s'affichèrent, autant sur le visage des élèves que sur celui de Kardia, il adorai se battre contre le taureau, il pouvait un peu plus se lâcher avec l'armoire à glace qui lui servait d'ami.

Ils se mirent en place puis en garde, leurs regards pétillais l'aiguille de Kardia grandi, le taureau se redressa et croisa les bras sur la poitrine leur sourire à eux deux étaient étincelants, carnassiers. Le duel commença, Kardia se jeta en avant, furibond Rasgado esquiva le coup sans difficulté, le scorpion atterrit souplement mais à peine eut il le temps de se relever que le gardien de la seconde maison l'attaquait déjà : il tendit ses bras en avant et poussa un retentissant « Great horn ! », Le second gold le reçu dans le dos et alla s'écrouler dans la poussière. Kardia se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et repartit à la charge, il accéléra l'allure, frappa, se réceptionna et se retourna le taureau avait plié l'échine, un genoux à terre il releva la tête, observa son adversaire, sourit et se remit debout. D'un accord silencieux les deux golds décidèrent d'en arriver aux points, ils se plantèrent l'un devant l'autre, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol. Kardia décocha le premier, son point fût arrêté par l'avant bras de Rasgado, ce dernier répliqua d'un grand coup dans l'estomac. Sous la pression, le scorpion vola à travers l'arène et s'écrasa contre le mur du fond il se releva et le combat reprit, le duel dura encore une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Les deux chevaliers s'écrasèrent au sol, en nage. Les enfants se précipitèrent sur leur maître pour l'aider à se relever, le garçon le plus âgé tira la langue au scorpion en passant celui ci ouvrit des yeux comme des assiettes et se releva. Kardia et Rasgado se serrèrent la main. Le taureau reprit l'entraînement des ses élèves et le scorpion s'en retourna prendre une douche.

Il était midi. Le huitième gardien était propre, bien habillé, cheveux coiffés, bref présentable, il regarda l'horloge mural, il lui restait deux heures à patienter, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'ennuyait.

- Je vais aller voire Dégel tiens, je vais aller l'embêter un peu.

Kardia, sorti de chez lui et grimpa les marches, il se remémorait sa dernière crise, il n'aimait pas être seul après ce genre de crise, ça le déprimait un peu. Il se sentait faible, différent, il n'aimait pas devoir demander de l'aide, vivre au crochet de quelqu'un, il ne se sentait pas digne d'être chevalier dans ses moments là.

Il arriva au onzième temple, il traversa le couloir commun et frappa à la grande porte en bois une fois, deux fois, trois fois personne ne lui répondit. Il en conclut que personne n'était là, il fit la mou.

-Oui bon bah avec un peu de chance on me recevra en avance.

Kardia n'y croyait pas trop mais l'espoir fait vivre il continua donc son ascension lentement peut-être espérait il que les minutes le dépasseraient...


End file.
